Naruto's Harem- The New Realm
by Wolf the swordsman
Summary: Naruto will find himself in a strange land with only women. Naruto being a legend that was foretold to arrive in this strange land. This fic will have mythical creatures and will be weird every chapter, and is meant to be. Naruto x MassHarem
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's Harem- The New Realm

Chapter one- The Assassin, Melona

 **Warning this is a smut fic, very smutty. A story with multiple cross-overs and some oc's.**

 **Naruto will find himself in a strange land with only women. Naruto being a legend that was foretold to arrive in this strange land. This fic will have mythical creatures and will be weird every chapter, and is meant to be.**

 **Crossovers- Queen's blade, Dragon's crown, Bayoneta, Fairy Tail, Bleach, Akame Ga Kill, Gurren Lagann, Drgonaut and Manyuu Hikenchou.**

Naruto had become the hero, defeating pain. Everyone in the village cheered his name and admired their new hero. Yet Naruto's daily routine had mostly stayed the same.

Currently it was a normal night like any other in Konoha, the streets were mostly quiet and the stars filled the sky. The sixteen year old, Naruto had just finished a bowl of ramen and was just leaving Ichiraku ramen for some rest.

"Thanks for the bowl." He told with a smile.

"Alright Naruto, always happy to see you stopping by." Teuchi replied. Naruto left with a grin and walked down the quiet, empty and dimly lit streets. As he traveled further down the desolate roads he gazed up at the sky, the bright stars filling the darkness. There were countless and so illuminated covering the gloom. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud thud, looking over he noticed a shadowy figure in an alleyway, staring at him. Their eyes gazed over him from afar. He looked closer trying to see who, or what it was. Walking forward the figure disappeared in an instant with a puff of smoke. He didn't know what just happened, but shrugged and continued his journey home.

Moments later he arrived at his apartment, opening his door and taking a quick shower. Once clean he walked over to his bed and laid down, getting his long awaited rest. Closed his eyes and quickly found the sleep he needed.

Moments later-

A puff of smoke appeared in the blonde's room, the shadowy figure emerged from the mist in his room, closing the distance towards the blonde. Reaching the young blonde's bed, the figure simply stared at Naruto for a moment. Their eyes gazed over the young teenage without any emotion. The figure breathe came to a halt as a book was pulled out and the mysterious stranger began to chant odd words at the blonde's bed. The room began to quiver with tremors as a small orb formed above the blonde and began to gradually expand. Their words were fierce as they began to chant with passion. The orb expanded around Naruto and consumed him. The blonde had no idea the new life that awaited him.

The next morning-

Naruto slowly awoke, his mind was scattered as he came to, having a substantial headache that ran through his core. _What the hell happened?_ Blinking a few times he saw clearly, taking in his surroundings. His eyes opened wide. On instinct he sat up confused, looking around he saw nothing the same, in somewhere else entirely. In what looked like to be some sort of spiritual room. Looking down he found himself on an enormous black circle. In front of him, a wooden desk covered with bizarre books, as the floor was covered with different hieroglyphs. The room was marble with a few bookcases against the walls and nothing much else. Confused, not knowing how he ended up here. He recollected his thoughts, requiring to find where he was. But nothing came to him, not a single speck derived to him. He remembered just going to sleep like any other night. Nothing came to him and he knew standing here would get him nowhere. He left the room and walked forward uncertain, to find himself in another small room with books and items along the walls, with bizarre text he had never seen.

As he strode further into the room he heard the racket of someone, looking over, he found a woman with a pink hue covering her body. The woman remained down in a chair, a book in her hand. The blonde immediately drank in the woman, staring at a woman with large pink ears and with a pair of massive tits that stood high and firm on her chest, defying gravity. She is scantily-clad, wearing only a very small pink transparent jacket that only covers her shoulders featuring eye-like pauldrons and a collar bound by a heart-shaped emblem with wings and a pink dress. She wears an equally revealing blouse of the same color. As his eyes drifted lower, he briefly looked at her inhumanly naked slender waist and flat tummy which was missing a belly button, but ignored it when he spotted her thick thighs. Naruto simply stared at the woman taken by surprise. Naruto was in shock by the beautiful woman sitting in front of him, looking her over he never saw a woman with breasts as stunning or as big as hers.

Melona felt a presence in the room and looked up from her book, noticing the young blonde. She blinked several times until she slowly stood up from her golden chair, placing the book down on a small wooden table and immediately wore a bright smile.

"Master?" She asked, squinting seeing if this was him.

"What?" He immediately replied, not sure if he heard her right. Melona the assassin and once aid to be swamp witch smiled seeing the man more clearly, seeing the man the elders spoke of. The young man with whiskers, the only man she had ever seen in her life.

"Master, it is you! It's been years but you have finally come home!" She squealed, happily running up and hugging him without a question. Her massive breasts squish against him as she pressed her body against him with a lurid giggle.

Naruto stood there unenthusiastic, looking down at her. "What? Who are you? Have we met?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I am Melona the assassin, master, and you have finally come home." She whined staring at him, her eyes always on his. Almost a moment later she was smiling again. "And a very sexy, young master that I would be happily to do anything for." She told with a sincere smile and a squeaky voice. The woman was completely insane as she grinned, her hands roaming over Naruto, enjoying his muscles, astonished to see a young stud was her master.

"Where are we?" he asked trying to get a simple answer. Melona ignored the question as she eyed over her sexy master, enjoying what she saw.

"My master is incredibly handsome." She declared, eyeing him up. "What do you think of me, huh?" She sexily asked as she slowly spun around to showcase her almost naked body. Naruto looked at every inch of the beautiful, curvy woman, in awe. She was downright gorgeous and sexy and there was no reason to deny it. He couldn't speak by such beauty of this woman.

"It seems master is awestruck." She said and giggled, she practically noticed he couldn't advert his eyes from her chest.

"Men your age must be obsessed with these." Melona stated as she grabbed her i-cup breasts and gave them a tight squeeze. Naruto stared, he never saw breasts so enormous and stunning. Making Melona smirk, watching her young master fixate her body. "It's ok. Master we don't need any more introduction. I have waited, and I know what you desire above all else. So we need to get the process going, show me your cock and let me please you, master in ways no other will ever." She told with passion.

"What?" he asked utterly confused. Before he could do anything the woman moved with unearthly speed. In a flash the woman he just met was down on her knees and pulled down his pants and boxers. His cock jutting out, slapping the woman in the face.

"By the nine, you truly are gifted." She declared with hearts as eyes and another giggle. "Such a long, lovely thick cock just for me. It's amazing." Her eyes were in a trance by Naruto's amazing pillar. "The elders said you would be legendary." Melona couldn't be more than pleased to have this man to be her master, this young man had what looked like a eighteen inch long cock. In all of her years she had never seen such a fearsome cock in any the books she read about male anatomy. Very gradually the woman extended her arm wrapping her hand around the base, her fingers grasping him feeling how hot and throbbing powerfully he was, her hand not being able to cover half of his thickness. It was so incredibly hard, veins and a strong feeling more rigid and dense than anything. She lost track of time as she studied the fat dick before her, in complete awe.

"Miss Melona." Naruto stated looking down at the woman he just met between his legs. Melona had been starring for a minute straight lost in thought, his words snapping her back to reality, glancing up at Naruto still in shock. "I appreciate what you're doing but I still don't know where I am-" He was cut off midsentence.

"I still can't get over it this fucking, enormous dick… master you have the biggest, fucking penis." Melona stated looking up at him. With his cock still in hand she couldn't wait to see what he tasted like deep down her throat. _Can't wait to give this big boy a ride._ Gently she began to massage his shaft, stroking him off, moving her hand up and down the entire length. The busty woman smiled watching as his cock throbbed. She leaned forward and sniffed the manly scent. Naruto was baffled but couldn't help but stand there, stiff not moving.

"Now let me see how my master's cock tastes." She leaned forward, and gave Naruto's cock a lick, making him groan. She looked up and smiled.

"My master likes it, doesn't he." Naruto couldn't help it and nodded. She grinned and brought her arm up and wrapped one of her gentle hands around the base of his shaft, her head not being able to fit around the thickness. In a swift moment her hand flew up and down his dick stroking him.

"Oh fuck Melona." He stated.

She leaned back. "Yeah get into my master." She finished with a grin.

"That feels so fucking good." Naruto cooed. She smiled liking how the young ninja enjoyed her hand job.

"Let Melona take care of you. I am yours to please in every way possible. Every fantasy, every naughty thought will be no more, because you can use me. You will never be alone with me by your side, master." She stated as she leaned forward and gave a gentle lick to the underside of his throbbing cock triggering Naruto to groan. Naruto could feel goosebumps prickle down his dick as he couldn't deny the thought of having this unknown woman for himself. She then gave the massive bulbous head a very long slow lick, trailing circles around his head Naruto feeling ecstasy. She then felt ready for the impossible shaft.

The bombshell leaned forward and opened her maw wide to receive the immense dick, her jaw stretching wide to accommodate the enormous manmeat. With one last look into Naruto's eyes she pushed the massive head into her greedy little mouth. His massive girth stretched her lips as she took in as much of him as she could. Her lips were pulled so far apart by taking him inside she felt they would snap. With the fat penis-head filling her stretched mouth she was having trouble fitting more cock down, cheeks bulging.

Pushing forward the cock filling her, savoring the taste of Naruto's manmeat as she pushed forward, stretching her throat. Naruto groaned as her tight mouth suffocated his cock. Tears ran down her eyes as she gagged on the biggest dick she could have hoped for, traveling further down, her saliva coating the thick trunk. Once she made it to ten inches she came to a halt, his dick deep down the back of her throat, his thick head pressing against her the back of her throat.

"Of fuck Melona." Naruto delighted the tight mouth smothering his cock as he placed his hands on top of her head. She brought her lips back up to his head, sucking tightly as she did and continued the process. It was her goal to take this stud's entire godly shaft into her mouth. Sucking the first ten inches while stocking the rest, her head rocking upon his shaft. She kept up this pace for several minutes, wanting the young blonde's fat cockmeat. With each stroke she took him a bit deeper down causing her to gag and cough, no regard for her loss of breath.

Soon it became clear, she never could imagine being able to take the full mast of his manmeat. She thought she met her match, unable to tame this massive monster. She came to halt unable to take more and looked up at Naruto. He looked down to see why she stopped. Naruto knew why and slowly grabbed her then pushed her down, inch by meaty inch. She took him further, his cock pushing down her throat, cutting of her air. After several strokes she stopped her nose pressing against his waist, she had taken the entire fat eighteen inched prick into her throat. His rod so deep down in her throat her neck bulging, clearly visible.

"Holy fuck you took my entire cock." Naruto didn't care at all he didn't know this woman he was pleased with the sight, his manmeat so far deep in the woman's throat. Slowly she traveled back up to the head. She moved at a slow pace getting used to the size. Once ready she wanted to provide Naruto with the finest treat she could think of.

In an instant Melona moved her mouth with unearthly haste. Slamming her head down on him and pulling back up with no regard for her sputtering, gagging and loss of breath. Naruto slammed his hands her head and gripped her, feeling her tight mouth moving with such speed, in total ecstasy as this woman he only met minutes ago was sucking his fat dick at an absurd speed. The demon woman certainly put effort into her sucking, using her technique on the stud's thick manmeat, her head a blur as she raised her hands stroking the base. She sucked, lapped and drooled all over him, her drool traveling down making his cock glisten. She pushed even further as she took eighteen inches of dick in her mouth, his musky smell intoxicating. Naruto grinned felling total ecstasy as this woman sucked him off, her tight mouth coaxing his fat cock.

She sucked him vigorously, working with her hands, lips and tongue to pleasure him. He seemed perfectly in control with his enormous erection getting all the attention she could give it, with no sign of being close to ejaculating. She gagged as she worked his fat prick, keeping up her pace, swallowing pre cum whenever he fired it and stroking him.

A half an hour came and went of a fierce blowjob, Melona working her damndest to receive his cum. She finally was about to receive her prize, Naruto felt his balls tighten and his cock expanded in her mouth. Melona tried to cry out as she felt the girth of his cock get even thicker making her throat bulge out even more obscenely.

"Fuck." Was all Melona heard before Naruto grabbed a hold of her head and forcefully slammed her down his massive pole. Once she was secured down his dick, he fired his first unearthly blast of thick white jizz directly down the big titted woman's throat, instantly filling her mouth. She felt the hot thick liquid gushing down her throat, a large amount filling up her stomach while the rest was forced back up her, spilling out of her nose. Huge blasts continued to hose down her throat causing her to choke. Just as soon as she swallowed his cum she began to cum herself, even more forcefully than before. Her muscles tightened as the orgasm surged through her, releasing the pressure and making her legs go weak. Her fem-cum gushed out as he fired a profuse amount of cum, her belly began to look four months pregnant.

As soon as she swallowed a blast of cum more would fill her mouth to the point she couldn't swallow any more. She held him in her mouth for a long time while his cock pulsed and throbbed as delicious huge orgasmic spasms cramped her vagina. After a minute he released his hold and she released his cock.

Still ejaculating he fired more thick spunk into her face covering her completely. His spunk traveled far and covered the entire room seeping into the wood. After two long minutes he fired his last blast and stopped. He stood back smiling pleased with himself, as semen covered Melona's entire body, running down her chin onto her breasts. He looked at the mess he created, his thick semen masking everything in the room, hoping the woman he just met wouldn't be livid.

"Fuck Naruto I've never seen so much cum in my life." She said surprised. Naruto couldn't help but smile wildly experiencing the best orgasm of his life gazing over the goddess of a woman. "Melona that was amazing!" he told and she grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why don't you come here and follow me." Naruto stood beside Melona. "I want you. I want you, master." Without a word she leaned forward pressing his lips to hers. The passion ignited in their bodies as both felt their desire illuminated through their blood of fire, burning bright. They shared the kiss as her hands slipped around him. Melona pressed to him. Leaning back for a moment they stared, looking at the other. Without hesitation she leaned forward again capturing his lips, he opened his lips this time and slipped the tip of his tongue forward, seeking out hers for a proper smooch. Naruto grabbed hold of her tight body as she moaned, their lips still locked, he felt her return the kiss with her own tongue, pressing her chest out slightly so that her full breasts pushed to him. Waves of pleasure spread through them as Naruto and Melona shared a passionate searing kiss. Meanwhile, they wrapped their arms around each other's backs tightly.

A lust imploded in him unlike before and nothing could ever stop it. With resolve he backed her into a table and shoved her against it. He turned her around and peppered her with kisses down and up her exposed soft body. Melona cooed. He slipped his hands, grabbing hold of her breasts, massaging her massive tits with determination. "Oh." She whispered from the skill his hands manipulated her sensitive nipples. Her face slush, pussy on fire.

"Don't be gentle. Do your worse master. Take me for your own." She told with a little worry in her voice. She looked back seeing his face filled with lust.

"You sure?" She looked, a devious beam on her face.

"Of course." He leaned forward, pressing his tongue to hers, his hands squeezing her breasts. Naruto grabbed his eighteen inch cock and gently pressed the engorged cockhead to her twat, her juices flowing out. The warmth coming from her was full of desire and tempting promise. His much larger body stood over her as she stared into his eyes. "Do your worse." Melona's hands gripped the table, ready for his tree trunk member. The blond gave her what she wanted. Taking aim at her swollen slit with his pillar of a dick, he pressed his fist-sized head right up against the entrance. Once his cock was lined up he gripped her with one hand. With a single powerful thrust his engorged cock popped inside of her snatch stretching her wide causing Melona to scream. Naruto released a pleased groan slipping his member inside of her cunt, yet it tried to accept his fat member with issue.

Almost immediately she regretted the decision gritting her teeth since the crown of Naruto's dick was larger than the size of her clenched fist. Nothing was able to prepare her poor pussy for the large size of his member, trying to fit the massive monster inside of her scorching, hot cunt. To make matters worse, the cock was at its full mast at eighteen inches and was to much to bear, the discomfort insurmountable. Naruto's dick caused her to lose sight of everything, as her body turned to mush, and worse for her he wasn't holding back. Her face turned bright red, tears in her eyes.

Naruto didn't seem to notice the trouble the demon was having, because the bombshell masked her pain as he pumped his hips forward. She had her eyes clenched deeply shut, teeth sunk into her bottom lip while he continued to move his hips much to fast for her. While pumping away he massaged her huge, heavy tits, obsessed with her beautiful fat breasts, pinching the hard nipples.

"Fuck babe. You feel so good." Naruto didn't stop there, forcing his hips forward with the jinchurikis power trying to fit his much to large member inside the demon's tiny twat. Naruto thrust into his cutie with intensity. Her warm walls hugged him and tried to accept his thick cock with struggle. His hands slipped down her body and massaged her glorious ass as his balls vigorously slapped against her legs. A heavy staff of meat slapped down in her. Melona screamed as he fucked her in a good rhythm and managed to hit every sensitive point in her sodden snatch, her orgasm rushed, seeing stars as she squirted all over herself. Leaving her horny twat completely defenseless, and her juices run wild. "Ah, ah, ah ah ah ah!" she begged wordlessly, gazing back at the blond with hearts glimmering in her eyes. Tears running down her cheeks as her head shot back. She was enthralled by him as he was enthralled by her.

A passionate growl from his throat made her body quiver and shake with excitement, making her brain turn to mush. Her muscles felt so weak by now. Naruto couldn't stop himself letting the beast take hold again, pounding himself into the woman into a abyss, his thrusts now a blur as her breasts bounced wildly. For the next few minutes both Melona and Naruto grunted and groaned as the young man tried to fit as much of his monstrous eighteen inch pole up her cunt as possible. While Melona did her best to accommodate him as she struggled against the table. Her eyes grew in size as the cock shoved deep against her cervix. Slaps sounded throughout the room, his waist banging against her shapely bottom. No matter how many times they did it, his cock was abnormally large in size and caused ache.

Pulling his hips back one final time, he slammed forward with power, his cock buried into her womb and her final shriek sounded out, her body slumping. Melona clenched her eyes shut and arched her back dramatically as another orgasm slammed into her. He suddenly felt her pussy wrapping around his member very tightly. This was quickly followed by Melona releasing a loud, rapturous squeal as her whole upper body trashed and writhed before him. He squeezed her breasts tightly and she squealed again while she trembled and writhed on top of Naruto's cock, hot, clear girlcum squirted from her twitching, clenching twat as she screamed in raw pleasure. Most of her feminine juices ended up splattering against Naruto's waist while he kept up pushing his dick further.

Eventually, after much time had passed Naruto's beefy balls were resting against Melona's rump, signaling that he had managed to slip the entirety of his length up her twat. It also showed on her normally fit and flat stomach, as a tube like bulge had appeared. He was preoccupied by watching her body writhing as she was caught in a non-stop powerful climax. All the while he never halted fucking her cunny full. Each time he pulled back he forcefully shoved himself back inside her to a loud smack.

After several intense minutes her orgasm was beginning to wane. When she opened her eyes again however, she could see only a haze as tears blurred her vision. Once he managed to shove the entirety of his thick cock inside of Melona's warm, wet pink depths, Naruto placed his hands on her thick, thighs and in an instance worked his hips with a blur of vicious thrusts. Each thrust pounded into her womb. It was clear from Naruto's, rough pace, that he was eager, yet Melona's body seemed to react to the rough fucking favorably. Rapturous screams erupted from her lips as she held on. Naruto felt her folds coiling around his shaft and he heard loud, moans coming from the bombshell's mouth like a whore. Melona was holding on to the table like her life depended on it and screamed up a storm as Naruto's skilled, and very eager cock managed to give her needy snatch pleasure in the most delightful ways. By now Melona had a giant grin etched on her face as her eyes were popped open.

"Oh my master you love it! You love thrashing my pussy while licking at my big titties." Melona observed, her pleasure building inside her again. Naruto increased the speed he pounded her, her eyes grew wide as tears ran down her face.

"You sure do love it rough, don't ya?" Melona mused while Naruto didn't respond simply reached around pinching her clit as it peeked out of its hood causing another scream. Giving him a smile, yet he knew he wanted to hear more of this demon. He brought his hands up and squeezed her breasts, feeling her heart racing madly beneath it. She was getting hotter and hotter, sweat running down her body, her skin flushing red. The room of must and lust Melona losing grasp of life and for an hour as he never took a break.

"Ooh fuck! Fuck yes! Ram that rod right in my slutty womb!" Melona cursed with glee and abandon. She gritted her teeth in a cock-drunk smile as she felt inch after amazing inch of Naruto's cock sliding deeper and deeper into her pussy. Her stomach even bulged out obscenely as the breeding stud filled her to capacity, stretching her slick passage wide open. She arched her spine up when she came again, bucking her hips insanely as she howled like slut. By now her orgasm's were coming again and again as she barley was able to stand. Melona arching her back, the babe's body seemed to relax again, although her cheeks were flushed and her eyes unfocused. While Naruto resumed plowing her clenching snatch uncaringly. Unfortunately for Melona, who was still coming down from her forth climax. Melona continued to have trouble catching her breath as more and more of Naruto's huge, vein corded shaft pounded inside of her, stretching her twat wide to epic portions. He was never this rough and she was never given a chance to calm herself with him plowing into her nonstop.

Her twat was spasming around his length uninterrupted begging him to claim her forever as his legs slap her Shapely buttocks, her hot cunny coiled and clenched around his throbbing shaft and pleasure washed over him. Meaty _thwacks_ had resounded through the empty room as her asscheeks slapped against Naruto's legs, they were no doubt pink by now.

And, Naruto swelled if she was correct, Naruto was getting close too. The throbbing of his member had been getting more powerful. Melona could only scream loudly, and weakly writhe in pleasure in Naruto's powerful grip. He kept this stride up with a blur with his curvy babe that was currently climaxing on his shaft. "Your pussy is so fucking tight! This perfect cunt." He accused, teetering on the edge of his release his speed nothing but a blur. His heavy balls slapping against her.

"I'm ready! I'm ready to carry your seed maser. I want your child." Melona prepared, her pleasure reaching the precipice like nothing else on this planet.

Eventually, he announced his own orgasm with a hiss. "You're so fucking hot. I'm goanna fill you with every drop!" He announced as the first blast erupted filling her womb in a second. Seeing as copious amounts of hot, sticky seed blasted into her snatch and filled her up rapidly. But even when she had been filled to the brim, the energetic teenager continued to pump out more jizz. It quickly ended up staining the insides of her thighs as well as, of course, the floor beneath the two of them also got a taste. For minutes he lost count of how many times he blasted spunk into her. When it was finally over her entire legs were drenched and wobbling.

"I couldn't think of a better present. But you know once I get going, it's hard to stop."

"I can handle it, I won't pass out." Melona lied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note- Added a MelonaxNaruto section in the previous chapter.**

After copious hours of sex the laid on the ground. "Now how about we shake it up a bi- she was cut off midsentence as there was an impetuous crash at the door beside them. Another bang hastily followed as the wooden door was kicked off the hinges, falling down with a lurid rush.

A busty woman wearing almost nothing erupted through crashing into the room with eyes aflame. Her eyes fell on Melona and Naruto, her face irritated with wrath. "I fucking knew it!"

Naruto was baffled at the woman before him, his eyes drawn to her lascivious, sexy body. It was the elf Echidna whose figure was both extremely slender and totally exaggerated. His eyes gazed over her, Echidna wearing a white top with a snake-themed collar, nothing covering her stomach and with no underwear. Seemingly her top holding in her crazy curves with difficulty. The hourglass, gorgeous woman possessed tits more massive than even Melona with k-size breasts and was nothing short of breath-taking, leaving Naruto stunned.

Echidna stood seething. She saw Naruto instantly smiling, but knew she had a certain servant to deal with. Turning her attention and wrath to Melona. "You were going to hog the master for yourself, you little cunt." Echidna declared. She was no woman to leave things unstated, always straight to the point and harsh because of it.

Melona promptly backed away with tears in her eyes, scared of the elf. In fact Melona believed the elf woman was a demon, sent to paralyze her with fear. "What no, no I promise. I was just coming to tell you he has arrived." Melona told with dreadfulness.

Echidna ignored the demon girl, inching closer as flames erupted from her eyes. "Liar! You were going to take him for yourself. Admit it." Echidna said with a conniving demeanor, her body towering over Melona with a devious aura.

Melona shook her head back and forth furiously. "No. No I just-"Echidna closed the distance, looking down on Melona with a wicked smile stretching across her face, her eyes narrowed.

"You know you're to tell me when he arrived. Should I have to punish you?"

"No." she whispered, her eyes adverting the elf by any means.

Naruto not being one to stay idle, marched forward and interrupted the two. "There's no need to punish her miss. She's done nothing wrong." Naruto told standing between the two his eyes level with the elf. Immediately Melona wrapped her arms around her savior, peeking out from behind.

The two stopped and looked at the young teenager, both sharing a flattering smile, admiring the young man. Against her judgment Echidna stepped back, attending to her master. "Of course… You should be joyful your master is so valiant. Now go." Melona nodded and scurried away leaving Naruto and the elf.

Echidna turned giving her full attention to Naruto, a pervy smile on her lips. The elf procured her time to admire the stud, especially the thick fuck-stick that stood out. "I see what the elders said is false. Your dick is even more legendary than what they say." She grinned finally seeing the man they spoke of. After several moments she realized she was staring. "Where are my manners." She leaned forward and took a low bow, her eyes going over the stud, lingering on the fat manmeat still hard and throbbing. "It's nice to finally make your acquaintance. I am Echidna." She purred her eyes remained on his dick and made no attempts to advert.

"Now maybe you can help me and tell me where I am, Echidna? Melona can't seem to answer my questions."

"You are where you're meant to be, with me of course. Your personal whore." She said with a devious smile as she gazed over her master, her eyes glued to the eighteen inch dick.

Naruto was impressed, but needed some answers. "Um that sounds great, but I need more of an explanation than that."

"What answers does my sexy master wish to know?" She asked with a hum.

"Everything. Where are we?" He stated without any knowledge.

Echidnae pressed her finger to her chin. "Where to start. You are in the land where no men roam, not a single man to be seen in years, only women. Our elders, the legendary mages whom have powers no one else can acquire, foretold of you and only you, Naruto Uzumaki, the man with whiskers would arrive on this land of women. The legendary man with lust and stamina that can never be tamed, never matched by any other, perfect for sex. They spoke you would cum twenty times and still be hard. And now that you here, I can't believe it." Echidna declared with a purr leaving Naruto confused.

"What? Why was I brought here?"

"It's simply really. For you to replenish this land, and to do your duty as our master." She explained with a toothy smile.

"Then, what is my duty?" he asked as echidna closed the distance, reveling in what she was about to say. The eager grin spread for her stud.

She smiled brightly, with a slyness. "To fuck every single woman in this realm, and give them the strongest children in centuries." She purred with a wickedness.

Naruto stared at her blankly, he was left puzzled to say the least, standing still. "I want to say this out loud so I can get it right in my head. You're telling me, that I am to fuck everyone in this land and bare them with children. That's it. That's what you're telling me?" Naruto asked needing to hear it for himself.

"Yup." Naruto didn't know what to make of any of it. It all seemed to good to be true.

As he stood processing what she told him, Echidna felt her desire overload gazing over the naked master. Her knees buckled as her sopping pussy was drenched, eyes in a trance by his throbbing hot dick. His sexy muscular body was all becoming to much to bear. Drool began to spill from her lips. His eighteen inch cock by no means seemed to stop throbbing for her. It was as if Naruto's thick shaft spoke to her, whispering for her to come and play with it. Each and every second was to excruciating, it felt like she might explode, no longer being capable to contain her desire, echidna moved forward with determination.

She might be his servant but she was no woman to be left waiting. Reaching him her eyes were level with his. "I know I should wait but, I can take it."

Before he could say a word or process what she said, she leaned forward capturing his lips for her own. Naruto taken by surprise as her hands grasp his muscles and ran down his body, grabbing his solid dick, giving him a tug. It was like an electric spark ran through his body and every nerve lighted up. The kiss intensified as her long tongue delved deep. How can such a simple kiss be so intense? Her eyes fluttered closed, and she let her lips pause on him, before pressing softly against them.

Naruto felt the same intense desire run through him and if he was honest, the idea of a land filled with women, sounded like paradise. She eventually felt his hands grasp her smooth sexy body. The kiss took on a life of its own. He found himself matching her moves, and when her tongue gently teased its way into his mouth, he opened to dance with her, as they both groaned happily. The kiss lasted for a full minute until echidna leaned back gasping for more, giddy with the thought of her master Naruto.

"Mmmm how about we enjoy ourselves, come follow me master." Pulling him to the bed she helped him lifting off his shirt displaying his hard six pack and muscles, leaving the elf speechless. With a grin she then pushed him down Naruto laid on the bed watching.

"Don't worry master I know how to please." She ripped off her clothes releasing her massive tits for the young teenager to gasp at their suppleness. Before he had a chance ask her any more questions she straddled him in a flash.

"Alright, now it's time to give your amazing dick a nice ride." She grabbed his large prick and rubbed the engorged shaft against her red clit, causing her to throw her head back and gasp in delight, pleasure tingling her body unlike ever before. Naruto was left lying there as he felt her warm juices coating his cock.

Echidna thought she would cum just from the thought of shoving him inside her. "Oh my, your fat dick is going to ruin me," She declared, her hand still pushing the dick tightly to her clit as Naruto planted his hands on her wide hips.

"Have to take this nice and slow." Planting one hand on his shoulder for balance she squatted above him, gripping Naruto's fat cock aiming for her twat. As slowly as possible she lowered herself down on the devastating rod. His head came in contact with her soaking red, pussy bringing out a brash, elongated moan from her. With a low hiss she started to push herself down his monstrous member, squealing in a mixture of pleasure and pain as the large cockhead pushed its way past her swollen pussy lips and into her drooling twat. Her body quivered violently while her wet passage stretched around the intruder, frantic moans and squeals passed her plump lips and a vast amount of her thick female juices coated his throbbing shaft. But she didn't stop no matter the worst pain in her life.

She continued to push her body downwards, taking inch after fat, vein ridged inch of her master's eighteen inch monstercock. Gradually after a full minute she only seized his engorged head taking her time, the agony unbelievable, the fat head pushing deep into her little pussy, stretching her beyond belief. The elf screamed in utter bliss as Naruto's cock impaled her, almost splitting her apart, causing her delightful, physical pain. The merc elf being a complete masochist loved every second, while Naruto groaned his throbbing cock suffocated by the drenched tight twat.

"Fuck!" She stated. Lowering herself further on the devastating, painful inches. Stretching her trivial twat to a size unknown to her, triggering unforgiving pain, gritting her teeth. Trying her hardest to fill her already over-stuffed cunt with more of her master's fuckstick. Her hands soared up to grasp Naruto's shoulders as her pussy was stretched unbelievably wide. The huge breasted woman began to grind her hips on the titanic tool, slowly rolling her pelvis. The walls of her insides gripped Naruto tightly, her vagina stuffed to the limit with dick. The manhood stretched her so thinly, she felt each popping, pulsing vein brush along her canal. Hums, moans, and squeaks of approval came from her as she accommodated the new addition to her womanhood.

She continued her journey down the veiny shaft, grimacing as inch by inch was stuffed inside her. Naruto's hands moved from her hips back to her ass as he gripped her juicy fat rump, taking two handfuls of big ass cheeks.

Echidna was having trouble traveling down ten inches and continued the process, gently bouncing trying her best to pound his huge rod into her. The goddess forced her small crevice over the pillar, and her face contorted in pain. The invading log stretched her pussy more than ever, and she smiled through her delightful agony. Never had she felt so full, or in such pleasure before. Agony shot up her body as the large, veiny manmeat stretched her pussy to outright proportions, vigorously bouncing up and down on top of the blonde's first ten inches, still not ready for the entire shaft.

"Your pussy's so tight Miss Echidna!" Naruto grunted, her pussy squeezing around his dick. She looked at him and leaned forward kissing the young blonde yet again. They stayed clamped to each other, lips together for a searing kiss, he inserted his tongue into her mouth as She felt his dick respond further, pressing deeper into her twat. She leaned back starring into Naruto's face. There was a look in her eye, she wanted it and he wanted to fuck.

Without hesitation he grabbed her ass and slammed his hips forward, thrusting twelve excruciating inches into her unready tight pussy, her massive tits bouncing in the process, Echidna's breath taken away. Without a moment's notice for her to prepare he began to thrust up at blinding speeds into her welcoming pussy, his body a blur with weighty thrusts. Her mouth opened wide as she screamed, she felt the best experience of her life, the massive cock she was destined to have destroying her twat, turning her brain to mush, thinking of only him, the man she just met. She found her destined partner, she would please him no matter what, as long as she received his perfect, massive dick every day.

The elf felt her rapture nearing as she rode Naruto's schlong. Primal instincts took over as she speedily hurried on the mighty mast, her body's movements now involuntary. Her expression became docile as she became a slave to her sexual needs, waiting for her orgasm to hit. Her lovely face relaxed and her pretty eyes went into a trance. The pleasure shooting up her body was causing her head to pound, and her breathing became rapid. Her body began to tense, ready to explode in gratification. He brought his hips down and with a powerful thrust he punched through her cervix causing her to scream at the top of her lungs, his eighteen inch cock filling her womb.

Echidna's pleasure went into overload. Her mind went vacant as ecstasy overwhelmed her. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Never had she felt anything so massive in her pussy before and couldn't imagine the overwhelming orgasm that rushed through her entire being. She bucked on him and squirted all over his torso, completely lost. Over and over again the waves crashed through the elf, eyes rolling up into her skull as she came her brains out.

Naruto stayed balls deep inside her while she took a breather coming down from the best orgasm of her life, so ecstatic and beautiful, wave of her fem-cum washed over. With each push Naruto saw the clear outline of his cock rising and falling in her abdomen, and enjoyed the wicked sensation of her womb clamping down on his cock. The elf herself seemed barely conscious, only moaning and whimpering on occasion while fat strings of her gelatinous juices squirted from her convulsing twat and ran down her thighs.

Naruto still shoving his hips upwards, stretching her pussy to the limit. Echidna cried out again as her crevice was tested, and proved she was an expert at taking her master's member. The form of Naruto's impressive spear could be seen on the elf's exterior, pounding into and out of her and his colossal cock shone with her wetness.

The elf had never felt so full as the lovers' sex gallop turned into a sprint the bed banging against the walls creating large cracks. "Naruto! This pussy, was made for a stud's cock like yours!" Sweat ran down her body profusely as she caught her breath, Naruto's thrusting into her harder and harder. The elf arched her back as she let out a willfully pained scream, the sound of a dying animal.

It was like an electric spark ran through her body. She moaned. He groaned. He felt her pussy grab his cock harder, as she undulated her hips. Flowing passion heated her nether region as she increasingly quickened her riding, losing all thoughts other than pure sexual desire. Her large chest lobes shook pleasingly as she bounced, their fluid motion hypnotizing. Naruto fixated his eyes on her dark nipples, which sprung around as her boobs shook. His hands moved up to hold her magnificent breasts, reached out and grabbed two handfuls of the elf's bountiful tit flesh. His hands kneaded the humongous globes with furious intent, mashing and pulling at the breasts. The smooth and pliable softness was unparalleled, and Echidna's perfect nipples teased the insides of his palms.

She found herself matching his moves. She slammed down as he thrusted forward matching each other's rhythm, making them in-twined as sweat ran down their bodies. Their bodies moved with such fluidity, matching each other's powerful thrust's reaching a high unknown. Both moving at an insane speed, Echidna's little pussy taking on the insane dick.

"Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Naruto barred his teeth as the bombshell's pussy engulfed him. Pleasure ran over his body, and just as he thought he couldn't ever feel better, Echidna began to bounce above him with a hunger unlike any woman. Trying to fuck each other's brains out, matching each other's thrusts as her fucking grew more punishing. Drool dripping from the corners of her mouth, loving this. She wanted to be owned, her body demanded it and Naruto was the one who claimed her. Her voice beginning to get hoarse from the screaming. Each and every powerful thrust made Echidna's tits go ballistic, bouncing every which way.

Naruto's fuckstick hit every sensitive spot making her smile in ecstasy. "Ah I never been fucked by such a massive cock!" She screamed being slammed at an insane speed, wanting the pain. Both retained their thrusts never slowing down, her hips dove onto Naruto's dick fanatically, taking his eighteen inches into her hot twat. The thickness of his monstercock punished her with each and every thrust. Echidna's stomach now with a huge bulge running up her belly.

The young blonde was lost in a sea of lust, he stood up with her in his arms and lifted Echidna's body in the air. Gripping her large ass, he rammed his cock into her tight pussy with eagerness. She yelled out in pleasure, her tongue lolled out of her mouth as tears formed in her eyes. He was in Heaven... the elf's hot pussy accepting his hick gargantuan manmeat. His shaft entering her deep, reshaping her pussy. The once haughty and devious elf was now reduced to a cum bucket for her master. She was a bitch in heat getting pounded nonstop by a vein covered, fat cock.

Echidna leaned forward and kissed him deeply as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, getting ferociously pounded by the standing blonde. "Oh god! You are so fucking thick! You are pulling my tight twat apart!" Echidna lamented, secretly loving her pain.

With the pace of his fucking increasing, the elf's mammary mountains moved up and down uncontrollably. The vast and supple chest decorations fluidly twirled and rebounded, responding to changes in pace of the lovers' sex ride. Her huge knockers rashly and recklessly bounced around, smacking her face as he fucked her. Half an hour passed of Naruto viscously slamming his cock into Echidna's womb, she couldn't comprehend how this young man had unlimited power thrusting at blinding speeds around the clock, making her cum nonstop, but she loved every second of it.

She was determined to be stuffed full of cum. Finally he felt himself nearing his limit, his thrusts becoming wilder. Naruto's bliss was immeasurable, the incredible fuck drawing him closer to release.

"I'm goanna cum in your fucking, tight pussy!" Naruto yelled feeling his orgasm nearing, ready to fill her up. She felt his cock expanded twice the size deep inside her pussy, readying his load.

"Give it to me! Fucking cum so hard you get me pregnant with your baby!" She demanded. Naruto thrusted deep several more times, powerfully pushing his cock deep into her womb. With a final thrust his dick throbbing in her womb, he exploded. A massive blast of thick jizz fired straight into Echidna's womb, filling her up with hot cum. Almost a gallon of thick cum filled the bombshell. She felt the hot spunk searing inside her womb, satisfying her and making her grin. Echidna's belly started to swell, Naruto stuffing her with continuous bursts of his thick spunk, never appearing to stop.

After several minutes Naruto was done stuffing her womb **.** He placed her down on the bed and continued firing shots of cum onto her face. The elf happily smiled and welcomed the smelly hot spunk splashing on her face. After a final blast onto the bombshell's tits Naruto finally stopped.

He stood there looking at the mess he made, looking down at the bombshell masked by his cum and her belly looking nine months pregnant. The worn out elf caught her breath. She looked up and to her astonishment she found herself looking at his monster cock not more than an inch from her face, still rigid as ever and throbbing causing her to gasp. She looked up to see the blonde still ready as ever.

"Echidna I can't get enough." Naruto stated looking down at the woman.


	4. Chapter 4

The bed shook with the force of an earthquake as Naruto's hips violently slammed into the elf in a missionary position. The young blonde was an unstoppable force of nature. He fucked with redoubled intensity as he took his mate like a mustang in heat. Echidna marveled at his fierce, unstoppable, passion, screaming loudly. Naruto oozed an animal magnetism that turned her on. Part of her attraction had an obvious explanation. The hunk had been blessed with the biggest eighteen inch cock. But she also liked how he handled his powerful weaponry. Naruto exhibited an unapologetic air of dominance and aggression. He wringed every last bit of orgasmic pleasure out of her body and reducing the vixen to a limp rag doll. Naruto epitomized masculine strength but the teen stud did not rule by fear. He conquered through bliss, fucking the elf all day.

Naruto's grunting filled the air, and the mighty Uzumaki tightened his grasp against the bombshell's shoulders as he fucked with a blur. With wild passion and reckless motions Naruto plowed her with powerful strength, pulling his hips back only to lunge deeply down to the hilt once more, each thrust making Echidna's belly bulge from the impact. She felt as if a giant jackhammer was rearranging her pussy. Her wet nethers formed a wildly tight seal around his throbbing thick length and her legs tightened as much as she could muster, her head instantly rolling back and her screams of delight roaring from her one after the other.

She was filled with buckets of sweet femcum being overwhelmed by Naruto's big dick. Her head snapped back to and her eyes rolled back as she unleashed a torrent of cries of pleasure, her nipples stiff, her muscles tight, and her entire body convulsing in pleasure. She was getting fucked by this hunk, it was accurate to say she was having frequent orgasms that never really ended. There were endless peaks that kept lifting her up and up and up.

Naruto never halted slamming his hips forward with fucklust. With one final powerful thursts Naruto stuffed his blunt crown into her womb over and over, the hidden cove of bliss that lay below and beyond her cervix. Naruto firmly fucked her womb with rage. Soon, he was hilted within her, and she was breathing heavy and clinging fiercely to him, her body drenched in sweat, her makeup a mess.

Sex between the two didn't stay on the bed for long, Echidna writhing and twitching body was soon dangling in the air as Naruto grasped her. He's easily strong enough to keep the comparatively light elf attached around his waist as he fucked her. The entire time Naruto wore a wide and confident grin, and the entire time Echidna was little more than a screaming, spasming mess of pleasure as she was used as a cocksleeve.

"Fuck me, master!" She screamed. Positions changing quite a bit for hours. Echidna twirling around in the air into a new position, her curvy body dangling far above the ground and limp to the motions of her lover's thrusts. The only constant was that Naruto remained lodged deep within her upon every passing second, no matter if he was fucking her mid-air doggy style, on the ground in a mating press, or full-nelson plowing her. Naruto's fuck game, was as good as it gets.

The fucking between the two continued well into the evening, Echidna was cumming countless times throughout the session. Her bulging stomach was fucked out so far that she could kiss it from the awkward position.

As Naruto plowed his screaming babe for hours his peak finally struck him. "Fuck! Echidna here it comes!" Her eyes went vacant and her mouth agape as she felt that warm rush of hot cum within her. She felt his tool lurch upward violently as a surge of spunk rocketed up his shaft. Naruto's heavy balls contracted as he fired his enormous explosion of seed into her fertile womb. Echidna's cunt spasmed on his thick trunk as her climax bubbled all over, responding positively to the thick seed smashing into her. He was bursting inside her, slamming her womb with waves of cum. She gleefully shouted as the Uzumaki saturated her pussy with jizz. Blast after blast of hot spunk fired out of his stud cannon as Naruto unleashed a triumphant roar. Gouts of sperm squirted out of her labia.

Loads upon loads of fresh spunk continued painting within her for minutes, swirling about her nethers and flooding her walls, sending her into another squirting orgasm. Having filled her to the brim, he caused a backwash of seed to overflow her pussy. The sadist breathing in staggered gasps, twitching, spasming, and utterly detached from reality. As Naruto fired his last wave of jizz into her cunt, she fell limp as her orgasm came to an end. She was little more than a limp hanging doll in the full-nelson hold, her juices dribbling on the floor

After hours of sex the two laid on the bed as Echidna ran her fingers down the Uzumaki's abs, pleased. As she smiled she realized her duty. She jumped up with haste, pulling on her clothes.

The Uzumaki looked over his sexy elf, puzzled. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked, leaning up.

"I was lost and addicted as you ravished me, I completely forgot. Come master, we must see the elders, we have no time." Echidna quickly led him out of the room and down an empty stone hall with nothing more than torches covering the walls, giving him the little light to see. Up to a large murky, oak door, they came to a halt. "Go on, they will explain everything." She told.

Naruto pushed on, the doors opened to a yawn finding only darkness and mist. He saw nothing and no one to greet him, only a thick layer of copious smoke occupying his vision. With a few scrapes of paper and junk among the floor, rubbish comprehensively in every nook. Jars and liquids among ghastly shelves of rotting wood, dripping onto the floor with numerous colors. On the far side of the room the windows sealed and closed shut, giving no daylight in this haunting room, only the short candles emitted the light he needed. Looking up he saw books layered the walls in a ray of color and size as corners of the room were likewise, amassed high with decaying books. It was a dwelling he did not feel welcome but nonetheless carried on.

In the following room however there he found several old women veiled in dark cloak. He couldn't get a good look, their faces shrouded in darkness. In front of him, a marble desk covered with additional bizarre books, as well the floor was covered with the same hieroglyphs. Behind the great marble desk, all of them delved deep in books, not paying attention to him, or matter of fact, anything. Their old, wrinkled eyes weaving skimming over their books, no matter of knowing what hour or day it had become. The darkness loomed over them as they refused to depart this room. The world was a thick fog to them, covered in their dark cloth as they stayed locking themselves in this room.

A crack caused them to look up, noticing Naruto from the corner of their eyes. He thought the women would acknowledge him, but instead the women quickly leaned toward each other with haste. They spoke among themselves, quickly whispering like little mice. "It is him, I know it, I can see his whiskers." They spoke with glee.

"Finally." Their voices were deep and cracked filled with age.

"We have waited so long for this day." Another added.

Naruto stood alone in the dim darkness, waiting to be greeted. "Ladies, excuse me." They paid him no mind, hunching over the other. "Can someone explain why I'm here and what's going on?" He spoke forcefully, gaining their attention.

They halted their conversation, looking over at the young blonde as the room grew silent. "Young man, you have no idea how grateful we are that you are finally here." one of the old women spoke.

Naruto was sufficiently confused. "Grateful?"

"We must explain ourselves. For years women have found themselves on this primitive foreign world, with no way to leave. Women from distant lands, just poof and there here. But only women. That left us with a massive problem. For decades some of us looked and looked to find males, but not a single man could be found. Far and wide, but no men to repopulate this world we find ourselves in. So, we were lost and saw no way of bringing this world to life. No repopulation to continue on in this new home we live in. That's when we found a mention of you, deep in lost texts, left here by someone. The young, blonde, whiskered man known as Naruto would come and save us. You would return this world back to its glory. The man gifted with unbeatable stamina, the knucklehead, whiskered man with the mightiest dick would fall to us, to give so many children."

Naruto stood there, taking this all in. "All of us are pleased you have finally come, at such a desperate hour. Months had become years as women waited, then begged for your arrival, seeking you as their master. And now that you're here, we must not waste anymore time, everyone will be pleased to see you. Your one and only important goal, is to impregnate women in this world. It is a major task not for a weak or meager man, but someone with lust and strength. Someone we know is you." She finished with a smirk and a clench of her fist, not intending to see the home they created to fall to dust.

Naruto stood, dumbfounded, but horny as well. It was the same thing Echidna had told him. "Seriously." Was all he could say, not sure if this was an elaborate joke.

"Yes young man. Because of this heavy task set before you, you will have to go for hours upon ruthless hours without a refractory period. Hours of stamina filled sex with beautiful women, never halting. Are you prepared?" The old woman asked, leaning over the desk.

It all sounded to good to be true. "Yes, most definitely. I would be more than happy to do what you asked." Naruto said standing up straight.

"Good, Echidna." She shouted. The elf quickly rushed in the room and dropped down to one knee. The once demonic elf had become a well-known and respected fighter in this land. "Show him to his quarters and make sure his maids and guards get to work. They know their duty. We must move with haste if Naruto is to impregnate everyone."


	5. Chapter 5

The elf quickly rushed in the room and dropped down to one knee in front of the elders. "Show him to his quarters and make sure his maids and guards get to work. They know their duty. We must move with haste if Naruto is to impregnate everyone."

"Yes mam." The elf bowed before her elders and quickly grabbed Naruto's hand, leading him out of the room. "Come Naruto, we must travel with haste." She steered him back down the same marble hall, leading down a spiral staircase. Through the halls, reaching another oak door, however much grander in scale. "This is your personal quarters, where many women will serve you." Opening the door, Naruto was greeted to an enormous chamber, triple the size of his own. All manner of splendid furniture rested about with the grandest bed he had ever seen, with the softest mattress, knowing this was a chamber for a king. Gold trim ran along the walls and furniture with a hearth and a fire going in the middle of the room. The young Uzumaki was amazed at the luxuriousness. "Wow, all of this is mine."

The elf smiled at the Uzumaki's wonder. "Don't be silly master, everything in this world is yours. From far and wide, every castle, every village and more importantly, every single woman is to do as you command." She answered.

The young Uzumaki smiled. "I definitely like the sound of that. Every woman." As Naruto observed the room, there was a loud crash at the door. In came a beautiful, buxom redhead wearing a tight metal bikini top, her huge breasts fighting against the material, spilling out, the metal trying to hold in her massive bust with a sexy, small black thong showing off her amazing curves. The woman stood tall with long flowing red hair and a long sword still in sheath. "Pardon my sudden intrusion Echidna, but I came right away when I received the news." As she spoke her eyes found the young man. All at once, she grinned and her entire body jerked. "So it's true, then. Naruto, you have finally come. After all these years, I was so worried." She unsteadily whispered, beyond joy with a tear in her eye.

"Then, um no need to worry anymore. I'm here." Naruto said with an uncertain smile. She returned the smile as her body was occupied with only love and honor, quickly falling to her knees before her master.

"I am Claudette, the captain of your royal guard. I will keep you from any harm and will never let a single foe to lay a finger on you. And most significant. I will please you any way you deem fit, and bare countless children as you request." She finished never standing back up.

"Thank you, Claudette, that all sounds wonderful. But there is no need to bow." Naruto replied still not use to this, as he gently brought her back to her feet. Once she was standing, Naruto found a big smile on her face.

The elf did not share in the joy looking behind her, seeing no other guards beside her. "Claudette where are the others, we have no time. Naruto must impregnate many women in a very short period."

"I know, I sent to find all of them, but they are fearsome warriors on various quests. In time they will arrive. But no need to worry. Because I am the captain of our master's royal guard. The mightiest warrior and I will be pleased to be impregnated first." Naruto's cock was as hard as diamond at the thought of impregnating this gorgeous woman. She took her duty above all else and she had waited long enough. "We have no time to waste. I will please you to the best of my ability, master." She declared as she began to strip. First she pulled off her metal bikini causing her beautiful, I-cup breasts to become completely bare. The gentle wobbling of those massive, flawless mammaries drew his hungry gaze like a magnet, capped with plump, perfect, pink nipples that silently tempted him to lean in and suck. As she stripped she felt she might pass out already with her master gazing over her. She hoped he enjoyed what she revealed. Pulling down her thong her wide, baby-bearing hips swelled underneath, supporting a thick ass that the blond man knew would be a delight to grope, along with plump, pillowy thighs that would be utterly blissful to lay his head down on.

Once nude she smiled then leaned forward and found his lips. The two shared a blissful kiss for a moment as his hands moved against her soft skin grasping her shelf like ass. "Now we need to get these clothes off of you, Master." she dropped to her knees, pulling down his pants. A large, hearty, eighteen inch beast of a cock sprang up and smacked the honorable woman hard on the chin, knocking her back for a moment before swinging back down to rest itself heavily across her face. Claudette stared in wonder at the gigantically long, fat hard-on, now standing stiffly before her, his fuck-shaft twitching obscenely, his balls bloated with cum. It three times the thickness of her arm. It was the biggest hard-on she'd ever seen in her life, a full eighteen inches and thick with veins running along it with large globes of pre cum oozing every few seconds. Naruto's dick was a monster, looming over her with a threatening aura. "Our master is as superior as the elders say. Your dick is so grand you will surely tame any woman you desire." Naruto was at full bore, steam breeching from his nose.

Standing back up and leading him. "Follow me and I will show how devoted I am." she told and the two moved to the bed in the corner of the room. She dropped down on all fours atop the bed without question, her fingers drew tight against the covers and she looked back over her shoulder, watching as her love advanced upon her, begging for him. With her massive rump hanging over the edge of the bed it was all too easy for Naruto to swagger forward, kick her legs to spread even further, and line the head of his cock up against her tight, wet hole. The massive head of his shaft against her wanting pussy, the size difference looked impossible.

In her mind she was screaming for joy, finally about to be fucked by her master. "Please master Fuck me. Impregnate me, I'm begging you." The busty redhead whined, lightheaded and happy. She nibbled her bottom lip and slid her hand underneath her breasts, squeezing them briefly before sending her fingers to pinch and twist her own stiff nipples. "Don't hold back! Fuck me harder and deeper my love." she blushed when Naruto started to shove his member forward.

"I'll be more than happy to fulfil your wish. And I will give you as many babies as you desire." Naruto smirked, and with that allowed the inches of his thick member to push inside. Trying to stuff his much to big dick into her small hole, making the warrior wince from the immense pressure being put on her twat. As his head passed her entrance, Claudette's face contorted in agony. The bombshell gasped sharply in response as his fat, thick, meaty cockhead splayed her plump labia apart and sank into her drooling little snatch. It felt as if her pussy stretched three times just in that moment. She gritted her teeth and shivered on top of his pole as the massive head pushed with agony disappearing in her tight cunny, moaning loudly as she felt the crown of his monstrous member aggressively forcing deeper inside.

She couldn't believe what she was doing, finally with her master. "Oh my goodness, your cock is so thick!" She moaned loudly so everyone on the floor could hear her. Eyes grew wide as her jaw clenched shut, the invader causing pure torture to run through her body.

The head alone seeming to fill her, causing Claudette to throw her head back as waves of intense pleasure shot straight through her body. She screamed out in pain, experiencing her amazing orgasm, bucking her hips as her juices overflowed down onto his shaft. She rode out her remarkable orgasm for several minutes, relishing the astonishing sensation running down her body, feeling Naruto's large, hot dick in her pussy. "Oh god! You are so fucking thick! You are pulling my tight twat apart!" Claudette lamented, secretly loving her pain. She was tight, being a virgin after all.

Even as she thrashed before him in pain, he continued her journey down the veiny shaft, Claudette grimacing as inch by inch was stuffed inside her. When the impaled woman looked down, she observed the most astonishing effect of having Naruto's elephant trunk in her. Naruto's broadness was so vast, his circumference was so great, and his width so substantial, Claudette witnessed an obscene sight. The outline of Naruto's colossal cock stretched Claudette's skin in her pelvic area. His muscled pole crammed her pussy so completely; Claudette could see every move he made in her vagina happening on the screen that was her pelvis. As he progressed down with his log, she could see his head reaching farther into her, just by looking below her abdomen.

She felt even tighter than anyone else. Claudette was intensely aroused, nothing had ever felt quite as good as when he shoved his cock into her from behind. The sudden, violent thrusts that came from Naruto right after were enough to make the redhead erupt into a joyful scream, her voice calling out into the air as her pussy was stretched tight from his passion. He slammed against the tall redhead from behind so hard and fast that the bed creaked underneath the weight of his impact, and Claudette's eyes went wide as they rolled back into her head. Threads of spit were dangling from her cheeks and now lines of drool fell from her lips, her senses reeling far too much to do something as simple as close her lips.

He pushed his hips upward without mercy, hitting her cervix intensely. She shouted in pleasurable pain and responded by grinding on him in cock-craving frenzy. "You are so deep, Naruto! You are punishing my cervix! You hurt me so good darling!" Claudette proclaimed, her grinding into Naruto becoming more violent as her eyes rolled back.

"I could never get tired of being inside your tight twat, Claudette. You'll take all my cum." the well-endowed Uzumaki complimented, feeling alive. Naruto shoving his hips upwards, stretching her pussy to the limit. Claudette cried out as her crevice was tested, and proved she was an expert at taking Naruto's member. The form of the Uzumaki's impressive spear could be seen on Claudette's exterior, pounding into and out of her. His colossal cock shone with his slut's wetness, the girl in heat.

Claudette had never felt so full as the lovers' sex gallop turned into a sprint. Both of them coiled in pleasure and Naruto moved his hands to her hips, pulling tight and arching her back as he shoved the rest of the way inside. Before long she was holding all of his impressive eighteen inches in her tight, wet fuckhole. The silhouette of Naruto's massive dick stretching her out only got Claudette hornier, and the pain of his invasion started to subside. The top of her fit thighs hit Naruto's lap, and she realized she had fit all of eighteen inches inside her once small pussy. "How did you fit all of you in my oh-so-snug cunt? Holy fuck Naruto!" she exclaimed, amazed at her own ability.

"You wanted this, now enjoy what you asked for!" The thrusting Uzumaki roared. She balanced herself up with her hands to the sheets and a white-knuckled grip or she'd turn into a puddle on the floor.

"I want this more than anything. I want to be Naruto's personal cum toilet. Fuck my filthy twat!" Claudette's voice flowed into the room like filthy music, crying out words that nobody ever would've guess from her honorable and refined personality. The steady dominant thrusting of Naruto's godly thick cock into her pussy brought forth a series of loud, wet noises that played in harmony to her cries, and it all served as inspiration for Naruto to fuck her even harder. His fingers were locked against her, his free hand clutched her waist, and his teeth clenched as he drove forward with a blur, his thick manmeat destroying her once little pussy.

Desperate, hard, driven thrusts were thrown into fucking her raw, giving her the rough treatment that it seemed like she had been craving. Claudette had asked for this, and now her pussy was going to pay the price. Letting his passions get the better of him, he slapped her ass harshly. He could apologize for spanking her later, or he could simply do it again and tell her that was what a good little bitch slut deserved. In the moment, it seemed like either response was appropriate.

With the pace of their fucking increasing, Claudette's mammary mountains moved up and down uncontrollably. The vast and supple chest decorations fluidly twirled and rebounded, responding to changes in pace of the lovers' sex ride. Her huge knockers rashly and recklessly bounced around, smacking her face as they bobbed.

Seeing the opportunity, Naruto decided to tame the unrestrained dynamic duo. The Uzumaki reached out and grabbed two handfuls of Claudette's bountiful tit flesh. His hands kneaded the humongous globes with furious intent, mashing and pulling at the breasts. The smooth and pliable softness was unparalleled, and Claudette's perfect nipples teased the insides of his palms. Allowing Naruto's hands to slip around the super spheres.

The redhead moaned in delight as he massaged her chest, and her sounds caused his member to grow more concrete. His strokes were a blur, fierce, and merciless. She felt like her entire body was getting fucked, as if he pounded her with a velvet sledgehammer of love. He drove his massive piston into her body like a runaway locomotive. She came and then again. She screamed at the top of her lungs, shouting profanities that would make anyone blush. The orgasms began to pile up. Claudette didn't know if she were coming or going. After a while, all she could do was shout, in amazement, in fear, in joy, in exhilaration, and in gratitude. Her cries filled the room, her body occupied with ecstasy.

Naruto continued plowing Claudette with his cylindrical pillar, each thrust bringing her to another orgasm. Claudette felt rapture as she rode her love's schlong. Primal instincts took over as she speedily scooted on the mighty mast, her body's movements now involuntary. Her expression became docile as she became a slave to her sexual needs. Her lovely face relaxed and her pretty eyes went into a trance. The pleasure shooting up her body was causing her head to pound, and her breathing became rapid. Her body began to tense, ready to explode in gratification.

"Your cunt's so tight...gripping me so hard." Naruto hissed, a line of sweat against his brow as he hammered forward more and more. "I'm going to cum, you little slut! Going to fill you up, pump your naughty pussy full!"

"Yes, yes, please!" Claudette groaned in wild delight, thrashing as the beginning of an orgasm started to overtake her. She cried out higher and higher into the room around them as another climax rushed through her, a wet and squirting affair that left the sheets wet and her body riddled with goosebumps.

The berserk lust that overtook the two lovers was too much, and soon he hammered his cock as deep into Claudette's womb and started to unload. He clutched her tight; holding her hips with both hands. As she writhed and wriggled about Naruto did his best to hold her tight while his orgasm rocked through him, and he could feel the rush of warm, sticky cum flood into Claudette's pussy and swirl about his cock.

His blasts of thick spunk coated the inside of Claudette's womb with great force, causing Claudette to cry out in glee. Each shot of cum was crazily large, as only Naruto could produce. He filled her fertile womb and soon Claudette's body had to react to the voluminous spunk being pumped inside of her.

As Naruto cannoned his sperm, Claudette's stomach was forced to accommodate his load. She felt the pressure in her blossom and she could no longer hold her form. Her tight and taut stomach showed the first signs of expanding slowly and the redhead cried out in bliss. The skinny tummy was steadily curving out as Claudette's womb was filled. Her midsection first looked as though she ate a large meal, but soon began to swell past a large pouch. The expanding woman's orgasm intensified as she inflated. Once he had finished he shook his hips from side to side so his cock stirred her cum-filled cunt a little more, and when he pulled out he gave a short slap across the older woman's ass. As expected, Claudette collapsed onto the bed in a quivering, sweat-covered mess, though her smile was enormous and she was breathing out in a hungry state of satisfaction.


	6. Chapter 6

As Naruto gazed over the barley breathing Claudette, a tender voice from the other side of the room cut him off mid-thought. "Master, now that you're completely done with my sister, come fuck my flawless, virgin pussy. I've been saving my cunt only for you. Hurry, please hurry, master." Claudette recognized the voice, seeing her sister had snuck in and watched them.

Claudette had never heard her soft spoken sister speak so vulgar before. "Leina how long have you watched us?"

"Not long sister, but what I saw caused my body to burn up for our master." The young busty woman spoke gently like a whisper. Naruto looked over to find a perfect spectacle. The busty, blonde haired Leina on the ground, naked with her fingers pulling apart her tight, perfect, pink pussy for him to see.

Naruto favorably smiled and took the offer, closing the distance and looking down at the gorgeous blonde haired babe lying on the ground. "I'll be pleased to take you up on your proposal. Miss?"

She grinned, with hearts for eyes. "Leina, master. Oh I'm so happy master!" Leina declared, persistently fantasizing about living with her master, and delivering him a litter of children. It was an obsession she never ceased.

"I'm content to have such a sexy babe here, so of course." Naruto told. She leered with tears in her eyes, her smile becoming a grin. Now her dreams of a family decisively coming true, causing her to squeak like a little girl.

"Please take me in the most unspeakable way. I want you to ruin me." Naruto proceeded seizing her legs and lifting them up in the air, spreading them open. He then grabbed her ankles and pushed them down towards her head causing her lower back to start lifting up, leaving her upside down against the floor with only her head and shoulders against the floor, in the pile driver position. He enjoyed the mixed look of lust on her face as he probed her exposed pussy, she felt completely visible. Upside down with her pussy spread open for her sister to see. His hands resting on her thighs to keep her in position.

"You ready for this?" He asked, being certain she knew what was about to transpire, the position great for aggressive fucking.

"Of course my master! Fuck me with all you're migh-!" Leina shut up and snapped her head up when, without inquiry Naruto brutally shoved ten inches of his rigid, massive manmeat down in her soaked muff. His substantial manmeat pushed so violently in her tight crevice, so far it punished her cervix, agonizingly widening her cunt four times her normal size. Time came to a halt as every vessel on her body instantly burst and she heavily bit down on her tongue. The pain was as if she was roasting on fire and the flames burned her insides.

Yet though the most brutal agony she ever faced, she loved it. "YES!" Leina shouted, sweat running down her forehead. Her pussy clenching and squeezed around the bitch breaking cock releasing her orgasmic juices. As her penetrating orgasm ran through her she felt squeezing, throbbing, pounding blood and electricity in her cunt from every motion. As she gasped she knew the pain meant love. In her eyes Naruto could fuck her into a coma or totally ruin her and she would be ecstatic. Which is exactly what Naruto did, never halting his pounding while she was in the whorish and defenseless state.

Naruto gave another thrust, just as deeply and furiously, shoving ten inches down without a single shed of regret. "YES!" Leina cried loudly with the pain of blades running down her spine in glee. Her slit choking the Uzumaki for every burst and jab of his hips as he filled her with thick dick.

Another orgasm quickly crashed through her, the position was simply astounding, his cock hitting her most sensitive areas. Her orgasmic juice squirting out and staining the floor as she cried from the body shaking slams. It was everything she hunted for and more, finally having her master breaking her greedy cunt. "F-Fuck! Ahh" Leina cursed and wailed loud enough to shake the room, begging up exposed as Naruto plowed her silly with his fat, rigid cock. The brashest howling bouncing off the walls.

"You are splitting me...haaaa...in half...so... fucking deep." She struggled to say, constantly being drilled.

"It's just. I can't help it, you're pussy's so perfect!" Naruto declared causing the upside down girl to grin. Leina's eyes widened as she peered up at the colossal dick pounding down into her restlessly. She saw about ten inches of Naruto's remarkable, titanic shaft being pushed cruelly inside with break neck speed. The girl bellowed with orgasmic glee as the Uzumaki pounded her tight pussy without remorse. Thrusting his hips down and making her body limp, already like a rag doll. Hammering her with overwhelming force, crashing her cervix and splitting her body into pieces. Her eyes rolled upwards, tongue salivating and slutty flapping along with powerful fucking. Loud slapping sounds bounced off the walls along with whorish moans.

Naruto showing no remorse as his strong, muscular hips blurred with thrusts. With each rapid thrust taking most of his hung member out of Leina's tight pussy, the fat, veiny fleshy rod glinting with her juices, then slamming the rest back in. The cock beating in her pussy, faster and faster, Leina feeling the succulent shaft throbbing furiously unlike anything she recognized.

Her mind exploded as the perfect dick fucked her, in delightful pain. His first ten inches tortured her cervix and she wanted more. She knew how to get it. Leina slowly slithered her arms up her curvaceous body and pushed her hands against her tits. Naruto was concentrating on watching his member slide in and out of her body.

"Oh Naruto master..." she said between gasps. "Give me your whole cock, now." The blonde presented showcasing her massive bust, exposing her boulder sized breasts. Despite their back breaking size, they sat amazingly perky, and her rosy red nipples hit her in the face every time Naruto rammed her. Naruto gazed upon the glorious sight and immediately with a back breaking thrust shoved his entire eighteen inch cock inside her womb.

Leina like before had no time to prepare for her sixth orgasm. "Ohhhhhh FUUUCCK!" Leina screamed, an orgasm crashing through her, feeling ecstasy in every part of her body. His thick, burly cock buried deep into the high-pitched girl's womb. "Fuck me! Fucking fuck me with all eighteen inches of that flawless cock! Punish me! Fuck me harder than you ever fucked my sister!" her body arched, hips moving wantonly as her orgasm continued flooding her with warmth.

Naruto became blinded with lust, and fucked Leina harder, his thrusts a ravenous gallop of blinding speed while gritting his teeth. Pounding her until he was fucking at the speed of sound, creating sonic booms with every thrust. "Oh yes, Naruto! You are getting so deep! I can feel you in my stomach!" Leina shouted up. She was on the edge, on the precipice of complete ecstasy. Naruto continuing to fuck her relentlessly, creating cracks in the floor from the intense power of each thrust. "Impregnate me with your seed! Fuck me full of your jizz and fertilize me with a dozen kids! Breed me Uzumaki! Breed me Naruto!" she demanded.

Naruto couldn't help but oblige her. "Fuck! I'll breed you with as many fucking kids as you want!" Rutting into her furiously as she came again and moaned out. The Uzumaki held nothing back and crashed his hips into her like a freight train. Each thrust was a punch that could break her spine in two. Plowing his cock as deep into Leina as he could while keeping her pinned to the ground. His balls slapping at her ass while she moaned and cried beneath him.

"Fuck yes! Pound that slutty pussy! Wreck my filthy cunt!" The upside down slut wailed. Her needy twat hugging the massive prick with a devilish grip. With his girth, she took him fully and without complaint, her clit twitching madly as she hit another orgasm.

"Damn you're fucking hot and tight!" Naruto himself enjoyed the breeding slut, lashing his hips with back breaking force. Bucking them feverishly, fucking the blonde girl in pure dominance. Showing her that this is where she belongs, on her back, screaming like whore, and begging for his cock.

The Uzumaki treated her like a bitch in heat and fucked her with the intentions to breed her. Preparing her greedy pussy while his cock stretched out her cunt. He growled, Snarling at the tightness of her pussy as her muff suffocated his dick through the rigorous pounding he is giving her.

Leina moaned and wailed into the air with love, her tongue drooling out with her smiled twisted in madding pleasure. Her hands tore at the floor form the orgasmic shockwaves racing through her body. The floor stained and dirtied form their intense, lustful rampage. Her bountiful tits, shook back and forth, smacking her face in the upside down state. Her steely nipples bouncing out as she threw her back up in another shattering orgasm but Naruto pushed her back down. His rutting only getting faster as his weighty, jizz filled sack cracked at her ass.

Naruto did just what she wanted and showed her not an ounce of mercy with his fucking. Ruining her holes and breeding her to his heart's contents was so good. Times like this the blonde was truly glad to be the master.

The monstrous cock made her normally flat stomach bulge as he demolished her twat. The shape of his shaft formed in her gut, as he rutted inside her. _He's going to breed me like I'm some whore._ "Mmm! Haaa!" That thought made her pussy clamp up more. The idea of Naruto breeding her, again and again, made her bitch of a body sing at the idea.

An hour turned to two, then three. Rough-faced paced fucking that would leave anyone both tired and sore. Yet Leina's mad sex drive and endurance, combined with Naruto's insane stamina made for a crazy long and hard fucking. Given that Leina loves her master madly, her lust reached madding levels for him.

"Haaa! Keep fucking me with your super stud cock!" Their lovemaking is reaching its peak as Leina roared and came once again. Soaking the floor violently under their monstrous lovemaking. Naruto focused with speedy, near back-breaking thrusts in Leina's twat. While the woman herself moaned helplessly, but happily while her cunt was ravaged and tamed. Leina's eyes rolling up from a two-pronged orgasm from his bulbous pecker punching into her womb and depositing his sweltering hot load inside of her. The first one was her pussy locking up and milking even more of Naruto's syrupy thick discharge. The second made her hips shake and quiver as a stutter jet of her arousal drenched the floor even further. His dick blasting out thick strings of jizz up Leina's quivering pussy.

The bubbly hot spunk sent a shock up her back that made her scream out in pure pleasure. Her cunt spasming wildly as she came along with her love. Every hot, stodgy load of cum that Naruto slammed into her made her cry and squirt out in bless. Her quim ruining as she shook and moaned with her tongue hanging out. Naruto's abundant white, jello thick cock snot leaked out of her ruined pussy.

"MMMPH!?" Leina locked up as she continued to cum and lost all feeling in her legs. Laying on the floor as Naruto inseminated her cunt. The Uzumaki's steaming cum stuffing her cunt to it's fullest with every pulse and shudder of his cock. The creamy viscous cum dripped out the fucked dumb pussy like molasses on the floor. Mixing with Leina's cum as it dripped off the floor. A bulge forming in her belly form how full she felt, Leina currently getting impregnated.


End file.
